Tales of a 9th Grade Arrancar
by KhalixBlack
Summary: Shadow never thought that hollows were real. He thought wrong. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I really should be working on the maximum ride story. But I got writers block on that. So I am working on this random plot bunny that popped up while I was rereading Day Before Tommorow by Daricio (You should read it. It is Bleach fanfic perfection.). My brain loves trolling me... :( But now, on with this random side project story!

(Divide)

I didn't know that hollows were real. I thought they were just a part of a nice manga. But that was before I became one.

I guess I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Shadow Kudobyo, and this is my story.

(Divide)

_A monster was hunting him. He could see its outline on the sidewalk when he looked back. It was getting closer, he could hear it now. He looked back, but all he could see was a shimmering in the air. The shimmer moved closer and closer. It was almost upon him. He looked back once again. He could finally see it, and he saw that the monster was..._

"Shadow! Wake up! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Someone said. I jolted from my nightmare. I looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table. 7:39. "Damn!" I said a little too loudly. "Mommy, Mommy! Shadow-san said the D-swear-word!" That was my annoying 5 year-old sister Dawn. She was always telling on me, sometimes for stuff I didn't even do! "SHADOW YAMI KUDOBYO," my mom screeched downstairs, "YOU DO NOT USE THAT TYPE OF LANGUAGE IN THIS HOUSE! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A TALK AFTER SCHOOL! AND GET READY! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"Yeah Mom," I mumbled, "In a second!"

"NOW!"

I rolled out of bed, not bothering to fix it. I then changed into my school uniform, and combed my jet black hair. I stood in front of the mirror in the corner of my attic room, seeing if i had everything okay. Getting my black cap, I headed downstairs.

(Divide)

I actually reached the bus, just a few seconds before it took off. I sat down to my best buddy, Kaelin. "Slept in again?" He commented casually. "Yeah," I replied, "I had this wierd dream about... ah, I forgot now. Though I think it was a nightmare or something."

"Don't people normally remember nightmares?"

"I guess so. But I don't remember..."

I trailed off as my crush, Serenity, entered the bus and sat down in the front area.

"If you really like her, then ask her out! If she says no, at least you tried. You are never gonna know if you don't try!" Kaelin said.

"Nah, I couldn't stand it if she rejected." I mourned.

Suddenly, the bus hit something. Most people were thrown off their seats and knocked unconscious, but Kaelin and me hung on.

"You okay?" I asked him. "What was that?" After I said that, the bus was pushed back by something. It was a huge lion-like thing with a white mask on its face. It let out a giant scream filled with pain and sorrow. It grabbed Kaelin in one paw, while he was shouting, "What the fuck? Let go of me, freaky thingy!" Kaelin bit the thing, and the lion dropped him. On his head. Ow.

It quickly lost intrest in him, turning instead to the rest of the unconscious bus. It locked in on someone in the front of the bus, and grabbed Serenity! "Let her go," I screamed, "Take me!" The monster didn't even acknowledge me, and the mask's jaw opened, and it raised the hand holding Serenity to its mouth. "NO!" I screamed, but the monster didn't seem to even notice me. I saw a piece of jagged metal in the way to the beast, and I decided to attack it.

I dashed like a football player, avoiding the large chunks of debrie, and made my way to the sharp piece of metal. I pulled it out easily, and slashed at the beast. It passed straight through. "What the?" I asked, but it looked like I got the things attention. It fired a lazer at me, and missed. _Good. Keep its attention._I thought. The monster fired more beams at me, but they all missed.

"Ha! You can't hit me!" I crowed, getting a little cocky.**"Foolish human! I am Chimera! I have bested three Soul Reapers before you!"**I stopped for a momment to catch my breath. "That doesn't make it impossible for me to kill you!" I shouted. **"Oh really?" **He said, while charging up a lazer. Too late, I realized my mistake. The lazer hit me, straight in the middle of my chest. "No..." I croaked, before collapsing on the floor. The world was fading to black. **'Oi! Can you hear me?' **A voice out of nowhere said.**'Listen! You have to let me take over! The change that will happen will be permanent, but it's the only way to save your life, idiot!' **I said, "Okay..."

Suddenly, an enormous pain ripped through my body. A bone-like mask covered my face, much like the one the beast that killed me wore. I could feel my body changing as well. One half of it felt like a dragon's body, and the other a wolf's. After the change was complete, the mask shattered, leaving the horn on the left side. My body also returned to normal, though the hole in my chest remained.

**"What? You are human! You couldn't possibly have turned to an arrancar! You are not an arrancar!" **The beast said, getting scared. **"Think again, hollow. Think again." **Someone said from my mouth, firing a lazer as he (or I?) spoke. The beam hit the monster's mask, making it vaporize into the wind. **"Sorry about that king. It was neccesary for our survival. I will give you back control now." **I felt control rushing back to me, and I shouted to the sky, "What the hell happened!?"

(Divide)

Chapter one end. Another one-thousand paged post. I need to work on my stuff a little bit less.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! A review! TY to Alyant1122! Anyone else who is reading, please give me a honest review.

Now, on with it!

(Divide)

"What the hell happened?" I screamed at the sky. **"I will explain it tonight, Shadow. For now, you should worry about Kaelin. He had a pretty bad knock to the head there. "** "Sheesh, why am I actually listening to the voice in my head?" The voice gave no comment. I picked my way over to where Kaelin was lying. There was a lot of blood, but i guessed that was because head injuries bleed a lot. Right? But that didn't stop me from worrying about him. I covered my mask fragment with my hood, then tried to wake up Kaelin. "Kaelin! Kaelin! Wake up!" I shouted, while shaking him really, really hard. His eyes snapped open and he said, "Owowowow! My head freaking hurts! What happened? Didn't the bus crash and... I don't remember anything after that. Ow!" He tried to sit up, but failed.

"Don't try and hurt yourself again, idiot! Take it easy. I'm sure that someone would have called 911 by now." As I said that, I heard sirens in the distance. "About time."

(Divide)

The day went on, my family was freaking out when they heard the news, Kaelin turned out to be fine, and yeah, a lot more happened, but it's not neccesary to tell you (AKA I am too lazy to tell you).

When nightfall came, I head to bed early. Mom was pretty worried that I had a concusion, but she decided the sleep would be good for me. I headed upstairs to my attic bedroom. When I got there, I said aloud, "What now?"

**'Don't talk physically, idiot! What if your parents hear you? Just think about talking in your mind, and then I will hear you. We will continue this discussion after you get in here. Go to sleep, then you'll get transported here.' **The mysterious voice said.

'Oooookay...' I thought. I changed into my pajamas, then crawled into bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.

(Divide)

When I fell asleep, it seemed as if I was falling swiftly into a seemingly endless abyss. Suddenly I landed in a forest glade. I looked around, and everything seemed normal. "Where am I?" I asked to no one**.**

**"You're in your mind, Shadow."**

I whirled around looking everywhere. **"Wrong direction! Look up!"**

I looked up at the trees, and there was this guy crouched in one of the bigger branches.

**"Hey!" ** he said, waving his hand.

The first thing I noticed was that he looked almost exactly like me. The differences were that his eyes were black and gold instead of my green, and his hair was golden ((I am not mostly basing their looks of what Hollow Ichigo looks like. Umkay?)). Then I noticed there was another person sitting in a nearby tree. He looked like the other person, but instead his hair was brown.

**"We finally get to see you in person! I've been waiting since you first heard aibou this morning. I could barely wait until tonight!" **The one with the golden hair said, jumping down. "Ummm, you're gonna give an explanation now, right?"

**"You're too straight to the point! But anyways, I'm not the one explaining! Aibou is!" **He said, pointing to the other person, who was still sitting in the tree.

"So, um, you going to explain this to me?" I asked the other one. **"Yes. But first you should have to call us something. Call me Kuro, and aibou Shiro." **He said, streching lazily. "Okay Kuro. Can you just explain it now?" I replied.

Kuro nodded, and began explaining about hollows and soul reapers and everything. When he was done I asked, "Wait, what exactly am I, and what are you and Shiro?"

**"You are an arrancar. Me and Shiro are also hollows, but we are more of a representatives of your power. We are also your ressurecion." **((Wait... did I spell that wrong or right? Derp!)) Kuro said.

"What's a ressurecion?" I asked him.

**"It is an Arrancar's release of their Zanpakutō, a temporary restoration to their former selves, granting them any powers their previous Hollow form possesses."**

"How do I do that?"

This time it was Shiro who answered, **"Ya don't. At least, not right now! You need to build up the basics of your powers before you can do the really big stuff! Just like the soul reapers need to achieve shikai before bankai! When the time comes that you will achieve ressurecion, me and Kuro will tell you our real names, enabling you to be able to use it. And also, stop asking dumb questions, stupid!"**

"They may be stupid questions to you, but I don't know that sort of stuff!"

**"Shadow, we have talked through the night. You still have human school today, right? You have better get up. We will talk about this another time." **Kuro said.

"Okay. See ya later!"

**"Bye!" ** I couldn't tell who said that, as I was already regaining consciousness in the real world. I thought about what happened to me. It was going to be tought to adapt and keep this entire thing a secret. _But at least I'm not alone. _I smiled at that and got ready for the day ahead.

(Divide pyuuun)

I was originally planning to stop it here. But since I took such a long time to update, I decided I would write a little bit more. So anyways, just a comment on Shadow's hollows, they won't be enemies with each other. Just to clear that up. On with the story now!

(Divide pyuuun)

It was a fairly boring week. Sure, it was exciting whenever I got a technique right, but for the most part it was boring. To make matters worse Kaelin didn't go to school this week. Sure, he was okay, but that didn't stop him from milking the injury excuse to skip school. The good news was that he was coming back this monday. The bad part was waiting for monday. I spent most of my free time training with Kuro and Shiro in my mindscape or just talking with them. It turns out that the hollow I became had two halves, the dragon side and the wolf side. Kuro was the wolf side and Shiro was the dragon side. Weird, huh?

Though friday was a really big day. And I slept through it. So for this part, Shiro will be telling the story. Seriously though, next time I feel lazy, I still won't skip school. Who knows what else will blow up in my face the next time I do that?

(Divide pyuuuun)

Okay, done. I told you I would write a LITTLE BIT. Sorry if you expected more, but I have a personal deadline. Plus I have three story ideas. WHY DO YOU TROLL ME PLOT BUNNIES! Oh, and I need a beta reader for this, and possibly my soon to be uploaded other stories. Please PM me if you want the job.

-KhalixBlack


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, as you can see, I have posted chapter three! Umm...I guess I will answer the reviews...

Okay, to Hylla, maybe. But the main characters thing right above this will give a possible clue.

To HogyokuButterfly, um, is that a good thing?

Now that thats done, here is the next part.

P.S. Usually Shodow tells the story like he is retelling it to someone, but now Shiro is telling it.

P.P.S Errr, and since writing the last chapter, I found out that some people call Hollow Ichigo Shiro. To avoid confusion, Hollow Ichigo shall be reffered to as Hollow Ichigo, and Shiro as Shiro.

P.P.P.S. Because I am crazy, I took some MPD tests in the writing of this chapter. I got at least 64 percent. The highest was 96 percent. Am I going crazy? And there is a voice at the back of my head saying **"Yes you are, king. Yes you are..."**

O_O

Kill me now.

(Divide pyuuun)

Really? I have to do it now? Can you do it? Then can Kuro do it? Fine, be mean! Okay okay okay, I'll do it!

Sorry, 'bout that. Shiro here. I guess I have to tell this part of the story. So. Man, how do I start?

Well, I guess it started thursday night. Shadow had this huge test in history the next day, and he was still awake at 3:30.

**'Shouldn't ya go to sleep, Shadow? It's already, um, 3:39.'**I commented casually, despite the fact that I was pretty worried about him.

"Just one more chapter. This test is huge! It accounts for half of my final grade!" He shouted physically.

"SHADOW! ITS THREE-THIRTY IN THE MORNING! STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF AND GO TO SLEEP!" Shadow's mom shrieked from the downstairs master bedroom.

I flinched, even in Shadow's mind room.

**'Yeah... What she said.'**

'If I need to sleep, what about you? I felt you watching me all night.'

**'We don't need to sleep unless we physically take over your body, even if we stayed up fo a really long time. We just sleep out of boredom.'**

'That's nice- wait, do you know what I am studying and the major ideas?'

**'Um, yeah... why?'**

'Well Shiro, how would you like to go to school...'

(Divide)

And that is how I got in an very akward situation. Well, two actually. And those caused one more. All because of that history test.

Anyways, I'm gonna stop now for a break. See ya later.

(Divide)

Okay, shorter than usual, but I need my friend Crystal's help for the next part, cuz' it has a genre I am foreign to. Romance. Anyways, see ya later!


	4. Chapter 4

This short and delayed chapter is brought to you by end of school year rushing, a short bout of writer's block, and my trolling brain not giving me any ideas.

Okay. Review answering.

To HogyokuButterfly: You just gave me an idea... &gt;:D

To Crystal: I already did this part before you commented... so your idea is a no go.

Thank you Crystal for helping me with ideas for this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, just my OCs and the plot.

(Divide)

Okay, I'm back! So, where was I? Oh, yeah, okay.

So anyways, Shadow reviewed for one more hour, than fell asleep.

The next day, when I went to Shadow's school, North Winds High, there was a huge surprise waiting. Kaelin was there.

**'Woah, Shadow, wake up! Kaelin is there!' **I shouted into my mind. But Shadow kept snoozing on... So I decided to let him sleep. After all, I think I could possibly handle the situation.

"Hey Kaelin!" I said, making my voice seem human, "What are ya doing here? Ya were going to come back here monday!"

"Well," he replied, "I was driving my mom crazy, so she told me I was fine, and to just freaking go to school, even though I had a injury."

"You are fine, you lazy idiot."

"Heh, but you don't just tell a person that what they are feeling."

"Psychyatrists do that all the time."

"Wait, do they? I thought they just listen to you complain about your problems."

"Yeah but- oomph!"

I said the last part because I was so deep into the conversation, I crashed into someone else. I turned out that it was Shadow's crush, Serenity. ((Yeah... I know. Cheesy.))

"Sorry!" She stammered, picking up her books.

"I'm sorry too," I replied, "I was talking to my friend and wasn't looking."

_Hmm, I want to do Shadow a favor with her, cuz' he is never going to do anything... That chicken._

"Hey, um, isn't there a dance next Saturday?" I opened.

"Yeah, but no one has asked me yet. Are you asking me?"

"Why else would I be asking?" I retorted with a smile.

"I would be happy to!" Serenity laughed.

"So, see you there?"

"Okay!"

She finished picking up her books and waved a goodbye as she walked down the hallway.

"Wow." Kaelin breathed, "Last time I saw you, you said you could never ask her out."

"Yeah," I replied, "but some things have changed!"

At that, the bell rang, and we went to our seperate classes. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi hi hi! Woah! *dodges rotten tomatoes* Hehe... Sorry for not updating for so long... I have no excuses, I am a lazy ass. But you want to read it now, don't ya? Kay, lets get started.

Disclaimer: I'm not Tite Kubo. I don't own bleach.

P.S. Before I start, I just want to say I'm homeschooled, so I have no idea how schools work. If I get anything wrong, please comment so I can correct it? Thanks.

* * *

Later me and Kaelin met up at the cafeteria for lunch. Kaelin had brought his own lunch, a box of crackers and some sliced ham, while I had to get some of the things (I don't want to call it food) the cafeteria sells. It was supposed to be a type of pasta or something like that, but it looked like someone had mixed red paint with water and added some yarn to it. And as for the taste, well...

"Shit, this tastes like... Shit." I basically choked down the... errrr... substance, while Kaelin replied,

"Duh, that's why we pack our lunches every day. Do you have amnesia or something? Maybe that's why you forgot your lunch."

Shadow never mentioned anything about lunch... He actually didn't really tell me anything except for where his classes were, what homework to hand in, and to not get into anything stupid. Man, better think fast...

"Eh, I woke up late because I was studying for the history test for Mr. Carson's class."

"Don't you mean with Miss Amanda?"

"Uh... yeah... I meant tha-"

Suddenly a large hand banged on our table. I looked to the owner of the hand. He was a buff guy with red hair and green eyes, that I imagine some girls might find hot. Not that I would know. He was wearing a jacket that signified he was a part of the football team. He also looked very, very pissed. I looked at him calmly and said, "Should I know you?"

He looked at even madder and fumed, "Damn right you should. My name is Tom, Serenity's boyfriend. Why did you ask her to the dance?" At that Kaelin slowly edged away from the table.

"You mean Serenity?" I replied, still keeping calm. "I didn't know she was YOUR girl. Anyways, she said she was free."

"I was about to ask her."

"Eh, you should have been faster."

"Damn you..."

"He, I guess I beat ya since your resorting to just insulting me."

At my comment he got even more angry and lifted me up in the air using my neck collar. "You still haven't won, smartass. I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson if you don't take it back."

At that I laughed a little, smiling darkly.

He looked confusedly at me, asking, "The hell? Why are you laughing? You crazy or something?"

**"Che... I just thought it was cute that you thought that you could teach me a lesson."** I was full out smiling insanely now, my eyes turning a golden yellow.

Tom's eyes widened, half angry and a bit scared. "What? YOU beat ME? I'm the captain of the football team!"

**"So? Does it matter? I can still beat ya in a fight."**

He narrowed his eyes and drew his arm back to punch me hard in the face, but I wrenched myself out of his grip and kneed him in the stomach. He doubled over, falling onto a knee.

**"D'ya see? Easy." **I laughed a bit as he gave me a hateful glare. A ring of kids were now around us, excited at the prospect of a fight. The only one who wasn't eagerly waiting for blood was Kaelin, who's eyes were wide open, staring at me. Crap, I was going to have to think about what I was going to say later. Anything but the truth. I'm sure Shadow wouldn' want him involved with the new side of him.

As I was distracted, Tom took the chance to recover and get close enough to hit me. I got caught by one of his punches and fell to the floor. He stood over me, putting his foot on my chest.

"Not so tough now, huh?"

I stayed silent as he continued talking, waiting for him to let his guard down.

"You dare to pick a fight with me? Then I'll have to teach you a lesson. After school, so that it could last longer."

**"Why not now? You scared?"**

He narrowed his eyes and brought his foot up to step on me, but I rolled out of the way and got up.

**"The fight begins now."**

* * *

Yay! Now I can sleep! Please review, I need motivation! And once again, sorry for not updating in a long time! Now... I am going to sleep.


End file.
